


Break Up to Make Up

by jonesingjay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesingjay/pseuds/jonesingjay
Summary: Based on a prompt by DontStealMyBacon. “Oooh maybe one where Robin and Nancy are together but they get in this huge fight and stuff but after a few days they make up.” I also used part of a previously posted and deleted story for this prompt.





	Break Up to Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontStealMyBacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStealMyBacon/gifts).

> If you'd like me to write something based on a prompt you've thought up let me know.

Robin wasn’t wearing a watch. But, she knew Nancy was late for the clandestine make out session. The Hawkins Highschool boiler room was far from being romantic. But, it allowed Robin and Nancy to make out without fear of being caught.  _ Nancy’s probably with King Steve.  _ Robin thought to herself.  _ Steve Harrington and his stupid hair.  _ She irritably huffed.  _ _

The boiler room door slowly opened. “Robin,” Nancy hesitantly called out. 

Robin didn’t reply.  _ Let her sweat it out for once. _

“Robin,” Nancy smiled. She shut the door, before she rushed over to Robin. Nancy tried to kiss her girlfriend, but Robin petulantly turned her head. Nancy frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong, Robs?”

Robin sarcastically replied. “Everything is great,  _ Nance _ .” She pulled away. “I can’t do this anymore with you.”

Nancy shook her head. “You don’t mean that.” She reached out for her, but Robin backed away from Nancy’s touch. 

Robin’s voice cracked. “This just hurts too much. Don’t you feel it too?” Robin shook her head. “No, of course you don’t. You have no idea what it’s like to watch the person you’re in love with be with someone else?”

Nancy’s eyes widened. “You -- you’re in love with me?”

She ignored Nancy’s question. She hadn’t meant to reveal that she was in love with Nancy. “Do you know what it does to me? Watching you and Steve together, Hawkins High perfect couple, walking down the halls together hand in hand?”

Nancy briefly looked down. “You know why I  _ have _ to do that.” 

“I don’t care.” Robin shouted. “You don’t see me pretending to be something I’m not.” She pointed out.

Nancy crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe, you should.”

Robin glared at Nancy. “Maybe, I will. How hard is it to find some dopey guy to pretend to be straight with to let him paw me in the backseat of his car.”

Nancy frowned. “I get to be  _ normal _ with him.” She cringed at her own words. “I didn’t mean that.”

“You wouldn’t have said that if you didn’t.” Robin’s eyes welled up with tears.

“I didn’t mean it, Robin. I’m sorry.” 

“This is wrong. Meeting up with Miss Priss in the school’s boiler room during lunch. Fingering you while your tongue is down my throat.” Robin stomped over to the door. “Have a great life with King Steve and his stupid hair!” She slammed the door shut behind herself. 

It’d been a week. One long and very miserable week in the life or Robin Denise Buckley. She’d told Nancy she loved her and then ended their relationship. Nothing had changed. Nancy was still with Steve. Robin wondered if she’d done the right thing. She had plenty of time to think about it, spending her Saturday night home by herself. She watched cheesy black and white monster movies on the local television station hosted by an old man dressed up as a vampire. 

There was a knock at the door. She wasn’t expecting company. She begrudgingly got up from the couch, and stepped out into the hall. She looked through the peephole, seeing Nancy standing on the other side of the door. Robin’s heart sped up. She shakily inhaled and exhaled before she unlocked and opened the front door. 

“I broke up with Steve.” Nancy blurted out.

Robin shook her head. “What?” She thought she’d heard Nancy wrong.

“I broke up with Steve. Can I come in? Please?” Robin nodded. She stepped back to allow Nancy inside and shut and locked the door. Nancy continued. “ISteve was having a party. He took me upstairs to his bedroom.”

“I don’t want to hear this Nancy.”

“You need to hear this, Robin.” 

Robin leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nancy shakily explained. “I could tell he wanted to go all the way. But, I didn’t want to and --”

Robin’s hands dropped to her sides. “Did he hurt you? Make you do things you didn’t want to do?”

Nancy shook her head. “No. I could only think about you. I stopped him before anything could happen. Whenever I was with him and I don’t want to pretend with him. I want to be with you, Robin.”

“I want to be with you too, Nancy.” She slowly approached the other girl and placed her hands onto the sides of Nancy’s face. 

“Did you mean what you said? You know -- about being in love with me?” Nancy stared into her eyes. 

“Yes, I do love you, Nancy.”

“I love you too.” She smiled. “Can we kiss and make up?”

Robin smiled leaning in and pressed her mouth against Nancy’s. “Let’s never fight again, okay?”

“Deal.” Nancy mumbled against Robin’s mouth and deepened their kiss. 


End file.
